


Curveballs

by Taylormarieisqueen



Category: Your Favorite Martian
Genre: Awkward Relationship, Family Fluff, I don't gotta explain shit, M/M, Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy, ask Kathey Royals what carrier is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylormarieisqueen/pseuds/Taylormarieisqueen
Summary: Post-YFMTS, based very, very loosely on an ending headcanon animatic by Saveraedae.As if life wasn't fucking completely insane enough for Puff Puff Humbert.
Relationships: DeeJay/Puff Puff Humbert, DeeJay/Puff Puff Humbert (Your Favorite Martian)
Kudos: 2





	Curveballs

*hurk*

*urgghh*

*HAHCK*

Puff’s vomiting echoed through the mostly empty bus, DeeJay was looking through his record collection. He sat on the inflatable mattress in the middle of their recording booth-turned-bedroom, grimacing as he heard Puff hurl into the toilet. This had been going on for weeks, something had to be wrong with Puff. The bathroom door opened, Puff leaning on the doorway, panting as he tried catching his breath. The spiky haired man stumbled over to the bed, face planting on it. He let out a loud groan, obviously sore in the stomach.

“Yeeeaaaah, you’re definitely going to the doctor.” DeeJay spoke after a short pause, getting a groan in response.

“Come oonn, DeeJay! It’s just a stomach bug!” Puff whined. “I’m fine, there’s nothing wrong with me!”

“Stomach bugs don’t last this long, Puff Puff.” DeeJay replied, getting up and heading to the driver’s seat to get going.

Puff sighed, adjusting himself on the bed, curling up on his side. He tugged on his pillow, one hand holding it tightly and his other arm wrapped around his midsection. He knew he was a Carrier, why else did he end up in the segment of the prison he did? Puff groaned, feeling his stomach do flips and turns as the bus started moving. God, he hoped, prayed, that it was a stomach bug.... Would DeeJay…?

Puff shut his eyes, remaining still for the remainder of the drive. The bus eventually arrived at the hospital, parking in front. Once the two were inside and everything filled out, Puff sat in the waiting room, arms crossed as DeeJay read a magazine.

“I’m telling you, I’m fine.” Puff complained.

“Babe.” DeeJay said, sternly, earning a huff from Puff. He rolled his hidden eyes, going back to reading. Puff could be such a child sometimes. The door opened, a nurse peeking in. She looked at the clipboard, confused at the name she had to read out.

“Puff Puff Humbert?” She said, her eyebrow cocked as the two stood up. Puff looked back at Deejay, pouting.

“I’m telling you, I’m gonna be perfectly fine, Anthony Anderson!”  
\-------------------------------------------------

Puff laid on the inflatable mattress with DeeJay, both staring up at the ceiling, Puff’s glasses off and DeeJay’s hair pushed away from his eyes. The two men were in shock, speechless. They couldn’t believe it. They really, really could not believe it. Well, they could. They both knew Puff was a Carrier. Not like they ever expected it.

“I’m fucking pregnant...” Puff finally spoke, disbelief soaking his voice. DeeJay was still silent, Puff looking over at him.... "I wanna keep it."

"You what?" DeeJay replied, looking over. He couldn't see even a trace of sarcasm in Puff's face. Holy shit he was serious?

"You heard me. I'm not letting my kid grow up like I did." Puff huffed. DeeJay had never seen him this serious about something.

Puff moved to get up. "Just don't be a shitbag like my dad was." He said, before disappearing into the bathroom at a lightning speed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna lose subscriber but lol who cares


End file.
